


Her Healing Kiss

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Gift Fic, Romance, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione can't believe that Sam's suggestion worked.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Stockings of Joy Collection





	Her Healing Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VoldyIsMyFather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoldyIsMyFather/gifts).



> Written for the Stockings of Joy event hosted by the Wizarding Crossover Connection. This fic is for voldyismyfather. Used the prompt: Hermione/Dean Winchester, Fairytale AU. Thanks for looking this over Squarepeg72. Voldy, I hope you enjoy. xoxo
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to those who own Supernatural & J.K. Rowling. The story, plot, and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

Hermione held her breath, making her way through the halls of the hospital. Dean had come back from his last mission with Sam battered, bruised, and unconscious. It had been three days, and no one could figure out why Dean wouldn’t wake. Even Hermione couldn’t figure it out, and she was a Healer. They were stumped… Whatever that demon had done to him, it had taken a toll on him.

Hermione arrived at Dean’s room and headed inside, frowning at Dean’s sleeping form. She had hoped there would be a change, but unfortunately, he was the same as the last time she had seen him.

She took a seat in the armchair next to Dean’s bed. She sat there for time, lost in thought as she stared at Dean.

“Knock, knock.”

Turning, Hermione smiled at Sam when she saw him in the doorway. “Hi.”

“Any updates?” Sam asked, coming in. He moved towards Dean’s bed and frowned.

“They don’t know,” Hermione said, frowning. “Until they can figure out what’s going on, he’s stuck like he is.”

“Too bad you don’t have a magic potion that can just fix him,” Sam grumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets. "What good is magic if you can't even use it."

“It could do more damage since I don’t know what’s wrong with him,” Hermione said. “Trust me, I would if I could.”

“Too bad it’s not a fairytale and you just can’t kiss him awake.” Sam laughed dryly. 

“What?” Hermione looked at Sam curiously. She couldn't have heard him right. He was spouting nonsense.

“You know, true love’s kiss and all that jazz,” Sam said with a wave of his hand, rolling his eyes and scoffing. 

Hermione opened her mouth to reply, but paused. She knew that Sam had an attitude because he was frustrated with Dean still being out. “This is the real world, Sam, and despite magic and demons and all those other things existing, it doesn't mean that a kiss is going to wake him up.”

Sam scowled before leaving the room.

Hermione looked at Dean, sniffling. ‘I wish it was that simple, sweetheart.” Standing up, she moved closer to the hospital bed. She covered one of Dean’s hands with her own before leaning down and brushing her lips against Dean’s. She stilled, their lips connected, for a moment before she pulled away.

Looking down at him, she couldn’t believe that Dean was stirring.

“Hermione,” Dean groaned, his eyes fluttering open.

“Holy shite,” Hermione said, her eyes wide. “I’m going to get the doctor, Dean.” She slipped from the room and returned a moment later. After the doctor looked Dean over, they still couldn’t determine what was wrong with him. No one had any explanation as to how Hermione was able to wake Dean up, but Hermione knew…

It was a kiss between true loves.


End file.
